Maximum Ride Is the future really good?
by Courtney Amber
Summary: Max and the flock are ten years older. Relationships have grown stronger, and the family is closer. But when the 2nd generation of the flock becomes endangered, what will the flock do? Suck at summaries. Rated T for paranoia and language. :P
1. Chapter 1

"Yo! Its time to go. Fang, Nick! Hurry up were gunna be late!" I yelled up the stairs. I was dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. Yeah i know, my style hasnt changed really.

Fang walked down the stairs in a black button down shirt, and black jeans, with his black converse. I smiled at him, as he came over and gave me a quick kiss. My heart still fluttered when he did that, even after 10 years.

Nick came running downt he stairs, and flew into my arms. His pretty wings were black, like his fathers, with white polka dots, like mine. I smiled at my 3 year old, as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I wanna see Auntie Angel and Aunti Nudge, and Uncle Gazzy and Uncle Iggy." He said while laughing a bit. "That's where were going baby." I said, and looked at Fang. He was smiling.

OKay, do you really need to be filled in? Gosh, keep up will ya?

Well, about 10 years ago, the flock split up. And i know what your saying, "Max are you crazy? You promised to never split up!" Well yeah, we did. But you missed out on alot. And i wont fill you in. We split up because we all wanted to have independance. So of course, Angle and Nudge went off together, Iggy and Gazzy went off together, and me and Fang did, and Total and Akila did. Oh, and we defeated the school. Different story for another day.

Me and Fang got married at 18, got pregnant at 21, and now were 24 with Nick.

Angel is 16, Nudge is 21, and they run a fashion store, called "Wings" And the word actually has wings on either side. Typical.

Iggy at 24 like us, and Gazzy at 18, were in the army. But they got out, and now they make bombs and stuff for the government.

Total and Akila got married, like they promised, and the whole flock was there. They ended up having about 4 puppies, which i cant even remember their names.

There, caught up? Good. Cause thats all im gunna tell you.

"Max, can we go now? Were gunna be late." Fang said as he put his arm around me.

I smiled and nodded, looking around the house. Pretty good set up for a juvinile fugitive bird kid huh? I shot out my wings, and Fang did too.

We ran out into the backyard, did an up and away, and we helped Nick fly inbetween us, each of us holding one of his hands.

And with that, we were headed to the family reunion at Mom's house.


	2. Chapter 2

After about an hour flight we touched down behind Mom's house. I smiled as i saw the flock walking around and talking, through a window.

Fang picked Nick up and grabbed my hand as we walked around to the front, and i saw Iggy sitting out on the front porch with Ella, wearing his strawberry blonde hair kinda long, and a green button down shirt, and a plain pair of jeans. Things had gotten kinda hot with them, and think they were a couple. Not sure. It's not like Iggy is gunna tell me whats going on between him and my sister.

I smiled back at Fang, and he nodded, as i started to stalk silently towards Iggy. He whipped his head around, and shot a rubber band at me.

"Hi Max, nice to hear you." He said casually, smiling. I flinched at the rubber band hit me, then i ran towards him and tackled him in a hug. It had been a year since i had seen him, what can i say? I missed him! Ella coughed, and i reached over and pulled her into the hug too.

"Max calm down!" Iggy yelled, and Ella laughed. I let go of them and looked over at Fang. Nick had wriggled out of his arms, and was running towards Iggy. "Uncle Iggy!" He yelled and Iggy caught him in his arms. "Hey kid. Irritating your mom lately?" Iggy said while laughing, as we headed into the house. I heard Nick laugh and say, "Yeah." When in reality, i had the perfect child.

I grabbed Fang's hand and headed into the house as well. He leaned down right before we got in, and said, "I actually missed them." and he smirked. I pulled him in, anxious to see my family. I was about a centimeter in, when I was attacked. Dont worry, it was by Angel.

I hugged her hard and kissed her on the head. "Angel! What's up?" And she smiled at me."Max i've missed you so much!" Her hair was long, all the way down to her waist, and up in a ponytail, and she was wearing one of her and Nudge's favorite shirts, the white one with black wings on the back. She looked to the left of me, and saw Fang. "Fang!" She yelled as she tackled him too. "Hey Ang." He said, as he hugged her tight too. What can i say? 10 years with me and hes a softy.

Thats, when Nudge and Gazzy saw me too. Nudge smiled and waved, and i waved back. Gazzy came over and gave me a hug and a kiss, and i looked him over. His hair was longer, about to the end of his ears, and he was wearing a white button down shirt and some black jeans. I smiled at him and looked around, wanting to see where Nick was. I heard him in the kitchen with Mom, and left Fang standing there talking to Gazzy.

I found Nick in a kitchen chair, munching on my Mom's chocolate chip cookies. I walked up behind Mom, who was about to put more cookies in the oven, and put my hands over her eyes. She gasped a little, and i heard Nick behind me giggling. "Mommy dont mess with grandma like that!" He said in his cute little voice. I sighed. "Nick hunny, your not supposed to tell grandma who it is!" I laughed and picked him up, stole his seat, and put him in my lap. "AND. Ur not supposed to eat Mommy's cookies." Nick just giggled and ate another one. I smiled up at Mom, and she smiled back, and came to give me a hug.

"Oh Max sweety i missed you so much." She said while practically strangling me. And since im not the average human, i would bet she was squeezing pretty hard.

"Mom its only been a few months. Since Akila had the puppies you know." I inwardly giggled at that. Sorry, but I think its kinda stupid that we treated the dog having puppies like when I had Nick. Crazy right? I sighed as Fang came into the kitchen also. He hugged my mom, and stole the cookie that was headed towards my mouth. I looked at Mom calmly.

"Mom, would you mind taking Nick out to see Total, Akila and the puppies?" She just looked at me, but at the word 'puppies' Nick bolted out the door, and Mom followed. Fang was chewing my cookie, and smirking at me, while i glared. "You will regret ever doing that." I said calmly. His eyes got slightly wide, and he stared at me. I almost fell over laughing. I knew that when I was calm, it scared the shit out of him.

"Fang darling...." I said slowly. He looked at me and smirked. "Who knew that 10 years would make you a softy." He said and smiled big, a smile that i knew only I could get out of him.

"Well, when someone steals my cookies, it doesnt matter who they are. I could love them with all my heart, or i could totally hate them. But since its you...." I smiled at him and leaned in a little, making him think i was about to kiss him.

He closed his eyes to get ready, and i reached out behind me and grabbed the water bottle on the table. In just a couple seconds, i had grabbed the bottle, opened it, and dumped it on him. I giggled, yes giggled, and jumped away from him as his eyes opened in shock.

I ran out of the room, and i could hear him in the kitchen. "Maximum..!" he called out to me. I laughed and grabbed Nick, setting him in my lap. Fang ran out of the kitchen with the orange juice bottle, but when he saw Nick his eyes softened.

He came over and sat with us, taking Nick from me and laying him in his lap. He giggled at his father and rested against him, and i did the same.

From where we sat I could see Gazzy and Iggy talking, and Mom, Ella and the girls playing with the puppies. I sighed and Fang looked at me. I could hear Nick breathing softly, and Fang moved him onto his own spot on the couch.

I sighed again. "Fang, I miss them.." I said sadly. I was having flashbacks.

He kissed the top of my head. "You know its for the best though." He said. I nodded and looked at Nick.

"Its better for all of us..."


End file.
